Secret Ingredient
by Minerva Solo
Summary: This was supposed to wiat until I finished updating NRNR, but I couldn't wait. A random RanKen. Ken is angsting, and makes hot chocolate!


Secret Ingredient  
  
*A/N: a little RanKen that came to me. Ken is such a hot chocolate person, isn't he? Warnings: sap, fluff, yaoi, shounen ai, probably erring towards OOC (I don't write Weiss so well, Schwarz I can do, apparently, but not so much Weiss. Hopefully it will come with practice, until then you'll have to put up with sapfests like this one.) *  
  
Aya glowered to himself as he walked into the shop. It had been left in a tip last night; Yohji had been supposed to clear up. And Yohji was supposed to be on shift with him this morning, which implied he'd have to deal with the fangirls alone if neither of the others took pity on him, or rather wanted to see any of their customers again.  
  
He frowned at the floor. Spotless. The sides, clean. The windows, sparkling. Ken, mopping. Ah, that would be it.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ken asked the redhead as the door tinkled.  
  
"I have first shift." Aya informed him.  
  
Ken stared out of the window, where a light polluted sky was beginning to show the first greys of dawn. "Are you usually here at this time?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. What are you doing here?" Aya frowned at the brunette. "You're not normally up this early."  
  
"Oh, I'm not," Ken gave him an easy smile. "Say 'you're not normally up this late' and you'll be closer to the mark."  
  
Aya scowled. "Why?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep, and since Yohji left the shop in such a state I thought I'd clear up."  
  
Aya watched the sleep starved soccer player sweep an immaculate floor. He prepared himself to stand and wait for the customers, but curiosity began to creep over him. Aya watched his teammates, especially when they did something he wouldn't have expected. He watched Yohji, he watched Omi and he watched Ken, though, admittedly, Ken less than the others.  
  
"Do you want some hot chocolate?" Aya was startled out of his reverie.  
  
"Yes," he said shortly, then, "please," because while he was surly and short-tempered he hadn't been brought up to be quite that rude. Ken beamed at him and wandered into the small room at the back they used for breaks, where a tiny kitchenette was outfitted.  
  
"Hot chocolate is an amazing thing, don't you think?" Ken started to talk. "In some cultures, people think it's an aphrodisiac. You know, chocolate has caffeine in, and cocaine, or whatever it is they use to make cocaine. You'd think after hunting so many drug barons I'd know, wouldn't you? But yes, you'd have to eat tons to get the same effect, and you'd probably die of over consumption. Or was it cocaine? Might have been LSD, now I come to think of it, or marijuana. Opium, possibly. Anyway, some kind of drug." Aya let the soothing babble flow over him. Ken nattered on about chocolate and the different types and anything vaguely chocolate related, going back occasionally to debate with himself whether it really was cocaine in chocolate. Aya leant against on of the sides in the tiny room while Ken filled a saucepan with milk, judging by eye how much would be needed for two cups.  
  
"You can use water," Aya observed helpfully.  
  
"Only with that dreadful instant stuff," Ken told him. "It has to be milk the way I make hot chocolate."  
  
Aya watched Ken search through the cupboards and small fridge. Cocoa powder and sugar he expected, but the cream came as a bit of a surprise.  
  
"Could you watch the milk," Ken asked. Aya fixed his glower on the simmering white liquid while Ken routed around in the spice rack, of all things.  
  
Aya glanced over to see Ken add a small amount of single cream to two mugs, followed by three teaspoons of coca powder, two of sugar, and then pinches of a variety of spices. Ken purposely kept the labels hidden as he stirred vigorously. Aya handed him the saucepan of near boiling milk, which Ken added with far more control than Aya was used to seeing in the younger man.  
  
Finally, Ken handed him a novelty neko mug. Aya caught himself about to smile when he realised it had his name on it.  
  
"How long have we had these?" he couldn't stop himself from asking.  
  
"Omi made them in art class," Ken told him, a little surprised and disappointed the red head hadn't known that. The mugs even had ears and tails for handles.  
  
Aya took a sip of the cocoa. Despite his bet efforts, a smile graced his porcelain features. "This is delicious," he complimented Ken. "Amazing."  
  
"What that I can make something delicious?" Ken teased. Aya's smile promptly disappeared.  
  
"I meant."  
  
"I know!" Ken grinned at him. "I'm very flattered."  
  
"What's in it?" Aya asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"Guess!" Ken leant back.  
  
Aya frowned. His sniffed it like a wine connoisseur, then tasted a small amount, swirling it around in his mouth.  
  
"Nutmeg," he said eventually. Ken nodded. "Cinnamon?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"How many more?"  
  
"Just one, my secret ingredient!" Ken grinned.  
  
Aya stared at the brown liquid. Well, 'brown liquid' seemed an inadequate description. 'Brown liquid' was what you called that instant hot chocolate you got out of machines which tasted like dirty dish water. This was liquid gold in a mug. It had texture, it had meaning. It was smooth and chocolaty and warm in more ways than one. And it had an edge.  
  
"Chillies? Cumin powder? Something like that?" Aya hazarded.  
  
"No," Ken sang out. "Though that sort of thing is really nice. I had chilli and chocolate ice-cream once. Gorgeous!"  
  
Yes, gorgeous, that was the way to describe Ken. 's hot chocolate. Aya stared into the increasingly empty mug. Had he just thought that? Well, Ken always had reminded him of hot chocolate, in an odd sort of way. And Ken. Ken was nice. Safe. Warm. Everything good about childhood in a man sized package. Ken was smiling at him, looking a little concerned. Aya roused himself from his thoughts.  
  
"Water?" he guessed. "Carbonated, perhaps?"  
  
Ken chuckled, "Nope! Come on, have you finished? We really ought to be getting ready to open out front."  
  
Aya sighed and put the empty mug down. He knew he'd never be able to drink hot chocolate again, unless Ken made it. He'd never be able to look at it again without thinking of the young man in front of him.  
  
"Yohji's supposed to be on shift," Aya objected.  
  
"You think he's actually going to turn up in time to help you open, and deal with the screaming fangirls?" Ken asked incredulously. Aya bobbed his head, as if to say 'I see your point', and the two men made there way into the shop.  
  
Some time later, once Yohji had dragged himself downstairs and Ken had left to take the deliveries, it occurred to Aya to ask Yohji if he knew what the secret ingredient was.  
  
"What's wrong? Had something happened to Aya-chan?" Yohji asked immediately.  
  
"What?" Aya stared at him.  
  
"Something must be wrong. Ken only makes that stuff when someone's upset. He gave it to Omi after the whole Ouka fiasco, and I was similarly treated when he found out about Neu." Yohji walked over to stand in front of Aya. "you know, if there's anything upsetting you, you can talk to us about it, right?"  
  
"But nothing is," Aya spluttered. Well, not more than usually, anyway. "He decided he wanted some hot chocolate, and offered to make me some."  
  
"So perhaps he's upset?" Yohji frowned, and Aya recognised Kuhdo Yohji, Private Investigator in the stance. "What was he doing when you found him this morning?"  
  
"Cleaning. He was up all night, cleaning the store, because somebody left in absolutely filthy when it was their turn to clear up last night." Yohji smirked at him. Aya was frowning introspectively again though. "He said he couldn't sleep."  
  
"Something upset Kenken enough to keep him from sleeping? Baka! You should have said earlier. Ken must be really upset about something. I hope it's nothing like that whole Kase ordeal." Yohji stared at Aya, who was immediately on the defensive. Of course, for Aya this meant glowering and not saying a single thing to defend himself while he wallowed in guilt and self-loathing. Yohji gave up eventually, and vowed to talk to Ken as soon as he got the chance. After his date.  
  
* * *  
  
Aya watched ken through the shop window for several minutes before entering the shop. He had his mug in one hand and was leaning against the counter. From time to time he'd sigh.  
  
"Ken?" Aya pushed the door open. Ken stood up sharply, splashing himself with scalding hot chocolate.  
  
"Aya. You really do get up this early every day!"  
  
"And you don't. You need to sleep." Dark rings circled ken's eyes, but he smiled cheerfully nevertheless.  
  
"Yeah, but I can't. Insomnia's like that."  
  
"Something's wrong. Tell me," Aya commanded.  
  
"Why? I mean, there's nothing wrong," Ken spluttered.  
  
"It's upsetting you, whatever it is. A problem shared is a problem halved."  
  
"And I won't be an efficient assassin if I'm barely awake and too wrapped up in my own problems?" Ken snapped bitterly. Aya's eyebrow twitched, indicating deep shock at Ken's sudden hostility. "Sorry," Ken apologised immediately. "I really am overtired. But, it's not the sort of thing I can talk about, because it's talking about it that's the problem."  
  
Aya raised an eyebrow.  
  
Ken struggled on. "There's something I have to tell you guys. I just, well, I'm scared. I don't know how you'll react, and it's a big thing. It's not something I can ignore and pretend isn't there. I learnt that along time ago, but what with one thing and another I've been putting this off-"  
  
"You're gay," Aya inserted.  
  
"Yes, what, no! Bisexual." Ken looked flustered. Huge chocolate eyes pleaded with violets caught in a sudden frost. Ken was pleased with this analogy, but the brief triumph at his poetic metaphor withered as Aya gave no sign of approval.  
  
"I think Yohji's in denial," Aya said eventually. Ken sweatdropped. This wasn't what he'd expected. "If it's him you're worried about telling."  
  
"It was you, mostly," Ken admitted, "though I have no idea how Omi will take it."  
  
"Omi has broadband. Omi has a broad mind." Ken's jaw dropped. Was Aya punning? "Why me?"  
  
Ken shrugged uncomfortably, taking another sip from his neglected hot chocolate. "I guess I haven't known you as long as the others," he improvised desperately. "I could make a much better guess at how- wait, did you say Yohji's in denial? What?!?"  
  
"He's slept with men," Aya said smugly. Despite abhorring gossip in all its base forms, it was nice to be the centre of undivided attention, ad the one with the knowledge. Ken nodded fervently for him to go on. "On occasion, what with my usual sleeping habit, I have seen Kuhdo Yohji, playboy extraordinaire, ushering young men out of his room."  
  
"But, but."  
  
Aya grimaced. "They're very pretty men, Very effeminate. I suppose if you met them in a dark club you wouldn't know the difference," he admitted. "And Yohji's usually incredibly hung over the next day, so he must be pretty drunk when he picks them up."  
  
"Two beer queer," Ken smirked. "Well I never. Are you sure he sleeps with them?"  
  
Aya nodded. "One of them thanked him for an incredible night. The look on his face was interesting, to say the least."  
  
Ken's smile faltered, and he sighed again. "That doesn't mean he'll welcome my news. He'll probably be terrified I have a crush on him or something."  
  
"Have you? On any of us?" Aya's curiosity, once unleashed, was a ferocious beast. It hearkened back to his days with his sister, sharing everything. Ken reminded him of those days in more ways than one, and he was cherishing every moment of the conversation in his own way.  
  
Ken's tan only served to darken the blush." You're all very attractive," he stuttered, "in very different ways." Aya gave him an odd look.  
  
"You don't have a crush on Yohji, do you?"  
  
Ken's head swung back and forth vigorously in an empathic no. Aya frowned. Well, he seemed to have gotten to the bottom of Ken's odd behaviour recently, but there was definitely something else going on. Ken drained the remainder of his mug, leaving a kawaii hot chocolate moustache. Aya bit back a smile. Well, if Ken was bisexual, perhaps it could all work out okay. It was okay to like men, it seemed. Hey, four very attractive single men working in a florists? Bound to happen sooner or later. And Ken reminded him of happier times, standing there flustered but happy, well, happier, with a smudge of brown along his top lip.  
  
"Have you worked out what the secret ingredient is yet?" ken asked obliviously. It seemed like an almost too perfect invitation.  
  
Aya wasn't unknown for doing things without due consideration. Throwing his katana at a helicopter immediately sprang to mind. So it didn't take much for him to throw all consequence to the winds and lean in to kiss the stain from Ken's top lip.  
  
Ken stood there, frozen. It was brief, it was chaste, it was bordering on playful. Just a light pressure on Ken's lips, then it was gone. Aya gave him a speculative look.  
  
"Some kind of fruit juice?" Ken nodded, stunned. "I need more to work it out," Aya said, as if this explained everything.  
  
A sound became noticeable in its absence. Throughout their conversation, a soft murmuring had built up outside the shop, the fangirls talking in excited whispers to each other and counting down the moments until the shop opened. The two florists turned to stare at the window. Faces, pressed against it, leaving greasy marks, were frozen. Mouths hung open, eyes were wide, some girls were crying, others were looking speculative, and one or two were rather smug.  
  
When the shop opened, it was a rather subdued crowd that bought flowers, and didn't buy flowers. Ken felt like an animal at the zoo, and Aya bore it with his usual stoicism and general rudeness.  
  
* * *  
  
"We have to talk, all four of us!" Yohji dragged Ken and Aya from their respective rooms and into the flower shop, were Omi was standing, looking rather dazed and clearly only just back from school.  
  
"This is very important," Yohji drew up a stool. "It's a terrible catastrophe."  
  
"Has something happened to Manx?" a bewildered Omi asked. "Birman? Persia?"  
  
"The fan girls think we're gay," Aya told him blandly. Yohji stared at him.  
  
"You knew?!?" Yohji snapped. "We have to do something?"  
  
"Why? Less annoying girls to worry about, not buying flowers and ruining the merchandise."  
  
"Most of our business comes from those girls," Ken pointed out quietly. He felt sick inside.  
  
"You two! You two were on shift this morning. What the fuck did you do?" Yohji snarled at them. "Don't you realise we have, I have, a reputation to up hold? This is all your faults! Fucking faggots," Yohji snarled, not really realising how seriously both of them took it. He didn't really believe anything had happened, he was just angry. He assumed one of them had implied something, perhaps not said something when they should have, and it had been blown out of proportion.  
  
"I'm not gay," Ken said softly. "I'm bisexual." He looked like he was waiting for a slap.  
  
"Bi. You like guys? You really like guys?" Yohji's jaw dropped.  
  
"And girls," Ken muttered. Yohji stared at him for a moment.  
  
"And you?" Yohji snapped at the silent Aya. "What about you? What, did you two start making out in front of the whole shop? Did you kiss him?" Yohji spun back to Ken. "You kissed him in front of the customers?"  
  
"No!" Ken objected. He didn't see the look in Aya's eyes.  
  
"I can't believe this! Baka! I heard rumours all day, the two of you making out in the shop. I. I don't want to be around either of you!" And with that, Yohji stormed out. Ken's bottom lip trembled, and even Aya looked a bit put out.  
  
"Bisexual?" Omi murmured. "It's very brave of you to come out and tell us, Ken." Ken looked like he was about to collapse. "You know, we'll support you no matter what. Even Yohji." Omi 's face hardened. "He's just being melodramatic," he comforted Ken, "he'll probably be fine with it. Just give him time to get used to the idea." Ken nodded. He looked utterly wretched. Omi patted him arm gently, but nervously. Inside, Ken wailed. Omi was freaked out. Omi normally hugged people, and here he was, arm patting. "I'll go and talk to him, ne?" Omi left Ken and Aya.  
  
Aya stared at Ken. Ken looked like he was about to burst into tears. This wasn't the picture of Ken Aya had been building up over the last few days, since he'd started making an effort with the younger boy. This Ken looked how Aya felt most of the time. He frowned.  
  
"Ken-" he began.  
  
"Aya, I'd kinda like to be alone for a bit, if that's okay." Ken wrapped his arms around himself and leant against the counter. The morning's discarded mug still sat there, declaring its owners name to the world.  
  
Aya nodded, and started out of the door. He paused at the entrance. "Raspberry?" he asked. Ken shook his head, a small smile furnishing his sombre face.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ken? Ken, are you still down here?" Yohji called to the darkened room. He cursed as he stubbed his foot on a flowerpot, but recognised the silhouette of one of his best friends. "Ken, I owe you an apology. I was a complete asshole."  
  
"Pretty much," Ken agreed. Yohji flinched.  
  
"You know, it doesn't bother me, not really. I was just a little freaked. I had guys coming on to me all day, and then you come out of the closet, and suddenly it seemed like the whole world liked men, you know?" Ken nodded. "I swear, I'm not a 'phobe."  
  
"I know," Ken smirked inwardly.  
  
"How. how did they all find out? Did you, what, announce it to the shop? Or is that rumour true?"  
  
Ken found a tiny grin worming its way onto his face at the image. "No. I. Aya kissed me."  
  
"You said he didn't before," Yohji frowned. He perched next to Ken on the counter, long legs swinging and kicking against the side.  
  
"No, you asked me if I kissed him. I didn't. He kissed me."  
  
"Shit." Yohji gave Ken a sympathetic look. "Must have been a bit of a shock. Hey, what was it like? I mean, not that I'm interested, not that."  
  
"Yeah," Ken grinned to himself in the dark. "I guess it was okay. I didn't exactly respond. Too shocked. I had hot chocolate on my lip. He wanted to taste it, he's still trying to work out what the secret ingredient is."  
  
Yohji gave him a speculative look. "You really think that's it, don't you?" Ken looked blank. "You really think that's the only reason he kissed you?"  
  
"Well, what other reason would he have?" Ken stared at him, honestly not aware there could have been any other reason.  
  
"You. you haven't noticed?" Yohji gave him an incredulous look. Ken frowned. Was everyone in Weiss watching the other members? And not noticing that they themselves were being watched?  
  
"Haven't noticed what?" he asked nervously.  
  
"He stares at you. Yesterday, when you were lifting those boxes for the deliveries? He was staring at your ass. Just, staring at your butt. Gawping, even."  
  
"And you were staring at him staring at me?"  
  
"I was discretely staring at him obviously staring at you. I was a private eye, for heaven's sake. I watched people for a living. Discretely watching."  
  
"So, Aya watches me?"  
  
"Yep. He seems particularly fascinated with your rear. How many times did he make you pick stuff up today?" Yohji grinned.  
  
Ken frowned. "I hadn't noticed that. I. you really think he likes me?" Ken desperately searched for confirmation.  
  
"You have a serious crush on Aya, don't you?" Ken's jaw dropped. "Hey, to someone as experienced at watching as I am, it's pretty obvious."  
  
"He's way out of my league," Ken sighed.  
  
"You to seem just right for each other, to me, talking as a straight guy with no experience in these matters."  
  
"Come on, he's gorgeous. Drop dead, fall down and worship, idol gorgeous. Like one of those Greco-roman statues, all perfect marble features and exotic looks. Want on earth would he want with me, even if he does like my posterior. I'm probably just an object of lust."  
  
"Ken?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you even own a mirror?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Look in one. Wait, here," Yohji handed him a vanity mirror. "See that guy there? That stunning hunk of man flesh? That's you. That desirable chunk of lust-after with the body of Hercules and the heart of. of someone really sweet and kind and generous and loyal. that person is you. Aya would have to be blind not to want you. And deaf. And really, really stupid. And dead." Yohji stared earnestly at Ken. "You put yourself down, you know that? You are a wonderful person, you're look amazing, and well, any one who thought they were too good for you, you're too good for them." He paused. "Still straight. I like women."  
  
Ken snorted. Yohji gave him an odd, and slightly nervous, look. "So, you really think I've got a shot?"  
  
"With him? Easily. You're way out of his league!"  
  
"Don't go over the top," Ken blushed, pleased despite himself.  
  
"I've been watching him. He's completely in love with you! Look for yourself."  
  
"Speaking of looking and watching, you aren't the only one who's been staring at people without being seen." Ken was feeling considerably better. He felt he owed Yohji something. "He's seen you, in the mornings."  
  
Yohji's face went suddenly wary. "What exactly do you mean? I never see me in the mornings, remember? Remember how I don't get up until noon? Yes?"  
  
"I. I know, Yohji. He told me. Occasionally, when you've had a lot to drink, you."  
  
"Oh." Yohji looked like someone had snatched his heart from his body and stepped on it. The pain on his face was evident. "Clarify for me exactly what he's seen, will you? Don't wanna admit something you don't know about."  
  
"Why, what else gets you up before dawn?" Ken grinned, then realised what he'd just said. "That kinda came out wrong. He, he's seen you with men. Very girly men, but men."  
  
"Yeah. Thought so. Only when I was really drunk, you understand? I am straight." Yohji looked adamant for all of a second, before pain and confusion and nights of not thinking showed on his face.  
  
"You know, Yohji, you can be straight and still attracted to some guys. Sort of, bi-curious. Or maybe there's only a certain type of guy, but lots of types of women you're attracted to. Some theories say everyone is biexul, some people just lean futher one way than the other."  
  
"So I like some guys? Really, really girly guys? I can live with that, I guess. I mean, if you're bisexual, and Aya's gay, it's not like I have anything to be ashamed of."  
  
"Even if we were all straight," Ken said gently, "you'd still have nothing to be ashamed of. I thought you were all heterosexual. You can't be someone you're not."  
  
"Ain't that the cliché," Yohji's mouth curled up on one side. "Yeah, I see where you're going. Omi's right, it must have taken a lot of nerve to come out like that." Yohji grimaced. "Especially after what I said. Damn, am I tactless. Sew my mouth shut, will you?"  
  
Ken chuckled. "You think you're bad? Kase used to joke I spent so much time with my foot in my mouth it was surprising I could play soccer at all."  
  
"He wasn't a particularly nice guy, was he?" Yohji tilted his head to observe Ken out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I guess not. At the time, he was God, but hindsight is always more clearsighted."  
  
"What do you mean?" Yohji frowned. "Were you two."  
  
"Yeah." Ken opened his mouth to continue, but sighed. "Yeah."  
  
He suddenly felt a warm arm slide around his shoulders. He leant into the embrace, And Yohji rested his head on top of Ken's. Ken smiled into Yohji's shoulder, revelling in the feeling of acceptance.  
  
"This is a straight hug, you know that, right? Hetero hug, no sexual connotations."  
  
"You really know how to spoil a moment, don't you" Ken pulled back. Yohji grinned.  
  
"Well, I'm off to bed. You really ought to be too," he told the companion.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll have something to drink first though." Ken gave Yohji a reassuring smile. "So, see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't mention any of this to the others, okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." And with Ken's final reassurance, Yohji left.  
  
Ken sat on the counter in the dark, watching lights flash past the window. Well, cars, really, but Ken was in the sort of mood to take everything at face value. He sniffed. There was a smell coming from the kitchenette. Come to think of it, there was a light coming from the kitchenette. It was the light that had allowed him to see Yohji.  
  
Ken swung his legs off of the counter and started towards the small backroom. The smell was growing more recognisable. Hot chocolate. Someone was making hot chocolate. His way.  
  
"Aya?"  
  
"You need to sleep," the redhead told him. "Hot chocolate ought to help, especially made your way."  
  
"That's great. Thank you," Ken stuttered. It suddenly occurred to him that Aya had probably heard every aspect of the conversation outside. He gave him a shy smile.  
  
"Yes, I watch your rear," Aya told him in a perfect monotone. Ken sweatdropped. "You watch mine," Aya pointed out.  
  
"We spend way too much time staring at each other around here," Ken muttered. Aya nodded.  
  
If Aya was one for doing things without thinking them through completely, Ken occasionally did things without thinking at all. Pressing his hips to Aya's he forced the older man against the worktop and kissed him hard on the mouth. Aya gasped at the ferocity and responded with equal vigour.  
  
"You could have said," Ken growled in a way that made Aya's knees go weak. "I spend months terrified to come out because I'm falling for you, and then it turns out the feelings mutual!?" Aya kissed him to shut him up. He certainly wasn't about to admit he'd barely noticed Ken's presence outside of missions until the other morning. One hand slid down to cup Ken's rear, squeezing the coveted section of anatomy.  
  
The saucepan began to boil over, spoiling the moment as Ken yelped at the sting of scalding milk. Aya poured it into two mugs he'd set out, unnamed, this time. Ken watched with approval. He slid his arms around Aya's waist and watched over the older man's shoulder, checking the ingredients laid out on the side. His hands slipped into the front of Aya's trousers.  
  
"So what's the secret ingredient?" Aya asked huskily.  
  
Ken's teeth grazed his ear and he turned the marble faced man to look at him. "Lemon," he purred.  
  
*It took me ages to decide on a secret ingredient that seems so obvious when you reach the end. I can't vouch for the lemon, but the rest of the combination is pretty tasty. A one-shot three times the length of the average chapter in New Rules; that fic lasted considerably longer than I meant it to. Yohji seemed so determined to get his own slice of plot. Ah well, a little rather OOC RanKen to tide you over until I can get started on 'Repercussions'. * 


End file.
